We're in Heaven
by MusicalLife17
Summary: This is my first HSM Fan Fic/ song Fic. It's set to the Bryan Adams Song "Heaven" about Troy and Gabriella. I Suck at Summarys ... but the story is better. Hope You Enjoy. Comments most welcome... i sadly do not own HSM but i made up the name Johnathan.


We're in Heaven

The time had finally arrived. Troy got up and walked over to her. "May I have this dance Mrs. Bolton?" _god it feels good to finally say that _he thought to himself as he asked the beautiful brunette. "Why of course you may Mr. Bolton" replied Gabriella, holding his hand and smiling. As he whisked her onto the dance floor, the room suddenly filled with the sound of Heaven by Bryan Adams. They began to remember what they had gone through to get to this point.

**Oh thinking about our younger years**

"I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me. I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see. It's the Start of Something New…"

**There was only you and me**

"You sound like you've done a lot of singing before." "Sure, My showerhead is very impressed with me."

**We were young and wild and free**

"I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow"

**Now nothing can take you away from me**

"Anyway, Welcome to East High… and now that you've met Ms Darbus, I bet you can't wait to sign up for that." "I won't be signing up for anything for a while, I just wanna get to know the school. But if you signed up, I would consider coming to see the show."

**We been down that road before**

"This feeling's like no other, I want you to know that I've never had someone as good for me as you no one like you. So lonely before I've finally found what I've been looking for."

**But that's over now. **

"You remember in Kindergarten, how you'd a kid and know nothing about them. Then 10 seconds later you'd play like you were best friends. Because you didn't have to anything but yourself… well singing with you felt like that."

**you keep me coming back for more**

"Well, I never thought about singing...till you." "So, you wanna do the callbacks?" "Hey, just call me Freaky call-back boy."

**Baby you're all that I want**

"Who were we trying to kid? You've got your team and now I've got mine. I'll do the Scholastic Decathlon and you'll win the Championships. It's where we belong."

**When you're lying here in my arms**

"This is about how I feel and I'm not letting the team down… they let me down. So I'm gonna sing, what about you?" "I don't know Troy." "Well you need to say yes… Cause I brought you something"

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

Okay, now we will only be able to do this if we all work together.

**We're in Heaven**

"I can't do it, Troy. Not with all these people staring at me." "Hey, hey, hey. Look at me- right at me. Like the first time together, remember... Like Kindergarten."

**And love is all that I need**

"We're Soaring…flying…there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…if were trying…yeah, were Breaking Free."

**And I found it there in your heart**

"You know the world can see us… in a way that's different than who we are."

**It isn't too hard to see**

"We're all in this together"

**We're in Heaven**

Troy and Gabriella were too busy looking into each other's eyes to notice that Chad & Taylor, Sharpay & Zeke, Jason & Kelsi and Ryan & Martha had joined them on the dance floor.

**Oh once in your life you find someone**

"No More waking up at 6 am, 'Cause now our time is all our own"

**Who will turn your world around**

"'T' as in Troy?" "Well I… Yeah"

**Bring you up when you're feeling down**

"Hey, have you ever been on a golf course?" "We're employees Troy, not members… and I don't play golf." "Who said anything about golf?"

**Yeah nothing can change what you mean to me**

"I always liked the idea of being in charge of my future… until it actually started happening" "Well let's just think about right now. Cause I have never been in one place for an entire summer. And this means a lot to me…I wanna remember this Summer Troy."

**There's a lot that I could say but just hold me now**

"You're harmony to the melody that's echoing inside my head. A single voice above the noise and like a common thread… _mmm_ your pullin' me."

'**Cause our love will light the way**

" You know, Right Now, with you, it's finally starting to feel like summer."

**And baby you're all that I want**

"I meant what I said. About movies & summer and just being together." "I'm sure you did, at the time. But I also meant what I said, that I want to remember this summer… but not like this Troy.

**When you're lying here in my arms**

"What about us, What about everything we've been through." "What about Trust." "You know I never wanted to hurt you." "And what about me." "What am I supposed to do." "I gotta leave but I'll miss you"

**I'm finding it hard to believe**  
"Everyday, of our lives. Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Gonna Run, While we're young and keep the faith. Everyday, from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud. Take my hand, together we will celebrate Oh Everyday."

**We're in Heaven**

**And love is all that I need**

"Here's to the Future." "No, Here's to right Now."

(They Kiss for the first time)

**And I found it there in your heart**

"Everybody All For one the real summer has just begun. Just rock and Roll and just let go and feel the rhythm of the drums."

**It isn't too hard to see**

**We're in Heaven**

That Year had been probably one of the best of their lives. Troy and Gabriella met New Years Eve and it was The Start of Something new and the rest of the year prepared them for Senior Year.

**I've been waiting for so long**

"And your Prom King and Queen are…"

**For something to arrive**

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!"

**For love to come along**

"Troy this is the best Senior Prom any girl could ask for"

**Now our dreams are coming true**

"May I present to you, East High's Graduating class of 2008"

**Through the good times and the bad**

"Come on guys, we need a group picture"

**I'll be standing there by you**

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha and the Rest of the class throws their Graduation caps into the air before crying and hugging one another.

After everyone graduated they all went their separate ways … but never lost touch. Troy decided to take Gabriella away for the anniversary of the night they met.

**And baby you're all that I want**

"Troy where are we going?" "Trust me just keep your eyes closed."

**When you're lying here in my arms**

"OK …open"

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

" Troy I can't believe you did this!"

They were standing on the stage of the freestyle club, where they first met. The Sound of the song they knew all-too well was in the background. Gabriella recognized it a 'The Start of Something New'.

**We're in Heaven**

**And love is all that I need**

Troy got on one knee. "Gabriella Montez… Will you marry me?" he asked after taking a velvet box out of his jacket pocket and revealing a Red and White Diamond ring, Wildcat colours. "Yes of Course I will" Gabi Cried as Troy slid the ring on her finger pulled his Fiancée into a kiss

**And I found it there in your heart**

As soon as they broke apart, the lights turned on as she saw the faces of their family and friends.

**It isn't too hard to see**

Jonathan, the Owners son, who helped Troy organize this (and who ran the Teen Party the night they met) walk on stage with a microphone and said…" I Told you that Someday you might thank me for this."

**We're in Heaven**

**You're all that I want...**

**You're all that I need...**

The Song began to fade and everyone stopped dancing but Troy and Gabriella just stood there, looking deep into each others eyes. They knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

It was the Start of Something New.


End file.
